The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,104 of Rice, U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,871 of Tom and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,967 of Somerville, which each incorporates standard side nose supports that sit on the side of the nose and do not properly distribute the weight of the glasses downward on the wearer's nose. U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,636 B2 of De La Renaudiere discloses a cushioned nose pad for a pair of eyeglasses. However, the cushioned nose pad of De La Renaudiere '636 only discloses a foam “layer” 3 over a semi-rigid plastic support member 5, that constitutes the nose support 10 shown in De La Raudiere '636. As noted in De La Raudiere '636, the support must be rigid enough to accommodate fasteners, such as threaded screws, there through. In other words, De La Raudiere '636's foam is only a small outer part of what De La Raudiere '636 describes as the nose support 10.
Additionally, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,729 of Resler et al. for children's sunglasses uses a nose bridge pad as well as temple pads to support low cost disposable glasses on infants or small children. The nose pad engages the nose from the front as a flat nose bridge on the frame pulls the glasses against the face by using flexible side straps which are attached at the rear using hook and loop fasteners.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,666 of Cress is a method of conformably fitting eyeglass frames using multiple elastomeric pads wherever the frame contacts the user's face. The pad materials are preferably a specific silicone elastomer. The pads, including a nose pad are multi-layered with at least one layer being moldable to facial contours by gentle pressing and then curing in a separate step.